Hey Juliet
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: TxJ Here he was, outside her window, at 3 am on a Saturday, singing some corny song he heard on the radio. [Please ignore the crappy song.]


**Hey Juliet**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own "Hey Juliet" by LMNT.

All I have to say is that I cracked up laughing at how absurd I realized this chapter was. Oh, I own the girl Sandy. Haha. That's it.

* * *

Tucker couldn't believe what he was doing. Here he was, outside her window, at 3 am on a Saturday, singing some corny song he heard on the radio. It all started the Monday before this…..

* * *

Tucker was talking to Danny when Jazz walked past them. "Hey Danny! Hey Tucker!" she greeted and kept walking. 

"Hey Jazz," Danny said, then turned back to Tucker. "So, I was on level 5 when-" he realized Tucker wasn't with him. "Tuck? Tuck, hello? Earth to Tucker?" Danny waved his hand in front of the techno-geeks face. For, when Jazz walked past, his gaze still lingered. His eyes glazed over and his mouth open as he watched her open her locker and get her stuff.

Danny's hand waving in front his face brought him reality. "What? Huh?" Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at what he was looking at before. Danny's jaw dropped in shock. "YOU WERE CHECKING OUT MY SISTER!"

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do_

The next day, Tucker watched as Jazz closed her locker. Another girl came up to her. Jazz smiled at the girl and they walked to their homeroom.  
_  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

He walked past the door to the door the girls walked into a few minutes ago. Peering in, he saw Jazz sitting at a desk in the middle of the classroom. The girl she was with before was sitting in the desk in front of her. She was turned around, and they were talking.  
_  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes_

He took out his PDA and paged her. Looking up after sending it, Tucker watched as the girls chatted. Then, Jazz's hip started to vibrate. Taking her pager off her pants, where it was clipped. Her expression showed confusion as she looked toward the door. Tucker smiled sheepishly and waved. Jazz smiled and waved back. The girl turned to see what she was waving at and her eyes widened when she saw Tucker.

His gaze turned to her slightly and recognized her as Sandy. She was sometimes over at Danny's and Tuck would see her when they played video games in the living room. Ever since Skulker trashed Danny's room, (One of a Kind) his parents didn't let him have a TV in his room. Tucker's heart broke when Jazz rolled her eyes.  
_  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me_

Later that day, he was at his locker, getting his books for Math, when Tucker 'accidentally' overheard Sandy and some other girl talking. He could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation but it was enough.

"Did you see what Jazz did in homeroom?" Sandy said. Tucker tried to shrink away as they walked down the hall, so they wouldn't see him and continue to talk. He couldn't hear her response but he was pretty sure she asked about it.

"She…..boy……Tucker? maybe…….red beret…" was all Tucker caught as noisy football players yelled in the hall. The girls got closer and Tucker was pretty sure they didn't awknowledge him because when he heard what they said shocked him. Grabbing his books, he shut his locker and walked into math, still in a daze.

The girl had said, "Jazz said she liked Tucker."  
_  
When you got me  
Where you want me _

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind_

Jazz came into his math class to give the teacher a note from Lancer. Tucker couldn't help but stare at her. Not knowing he was drooling, Tucker snapped out of his daze when the sound of a door closing met his ears. Looking around, the class wasn't paying attention and he sighed in relief. Looking at his notebook, Tucker blushed slightly when he saw some wetness on the book from his drool. He wiped it off with his sleeve and resumed doodling, "Jazz Foley" all over it.  
_  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

Later that night, Tucker requested the DJ on his favorite radio station to play a song. After hanging up, he threw himself on his bed and listened to the radio. When the song ended and the DJ's voice came on, Tucker immediately sat up.

"This one goes out to Jasmine Fenton from a T.F. Looks like he didn't want you to know him right away," the DJ chuckled and the song started playing.  
_  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance _

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me_

The next day in school, Tucker yawned as he took his English books out of his locker. Once again, Sandy and the other girl passed by him. He only heard them giggling. Between the giggles, the techno-geek caught the words, "Foley….Jazz…..belong together…..so cute!" Grinning to himself, Tucker skipped off to English.

* * *

_"So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me _

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me_

_Jazz, who was watching from her window, grinned sleepily at him. He saw her giggle and his heart fluttered. Amazingly, Tucker's voice had gotten better than last year, where he sucked._

He saw a light flicker in Danny's room and he blushed slightly at thought of Danny watching him sing.

_Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Jazz mouthed along with the song and she shifted when she realized the song would end. It scared Tucker when she moved away from the window. His heart broke but he sang the last verse. Bending his head, Tucker stared at the ground sadly.  
_  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet"_

He sighed. Tucker bent down and shut the boom box off. He looked up when he heard the back door open. Jazz stepped out in her pajamas and ran up to him. She stood directly in front of him.

Despite the age difference, they were still the same height. Jazz grinned at him.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Your w-welcome," he stuttered, just as shy. Tucker returned to staring at the ground. Jazz grinned more and put her hand on his chin. Bringing Tucker's head up, Jazz leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Tucker's eyes widened in shock but he closed them, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist and pulled her to him. Jazz grinned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, my first TxJ story. Whee! I deleted part of the ending so they got a story to themselves. You can imagine I have the little DxS moment there, if you wish.**


End file.
